


With Lucid Intervals Of Lunacy

by Decepticonsensual



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus reflects on his master, and on madness.  (Warnings for rough sex and brief depictions of violence.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Lucid Intervals Of Lunacy

If Cyclonus is honest with himself, sometimes he enjoys the madness.

Now, for example.  Galvatron has him pinned to the throne, and is bucking against him, his thigh grinding into Cyclonus’s overheated panel.  He’s muttering something about Autobot conspiracies, and how they’re never going to take away _his_ second, no, Cyclonus is _his_ , he is Galvatron, the emperor of destruction, and they will all kneel, they _will_.  Cyclonus knows that his master is walking a knife’s edge between drive and delusion, but when Galvatron holds him down and bites deeply into his collar fairing in order to mark him, Cyclonus moans helplessly; in this moment, he could believe every word Galvatron whispers against his throat.

Other times, it’s the battle-fever.  Cyclonus knows the look of it all too well:  Galvatron’s optics go sickly bright, and there is a savagery about his expression that means he’s passed the point of no return.  Not that Galvatron is ever exactly _sane_ on the battlefield (if, indeed, he is anywhere), but a certain degree of bloodlust can be a powerful tool.  This is not that.  This is the kind of rage where he’ll stop giving orders, and be just as likely to turn and blast a subordinate who comes too close as an enemy.  Galvatron wants to face down the entire Autobot army on his own; he wants the feeling of tearing them apart with his own hands, their plating shredding into a hot spill of energon, even more than he wants victory.  It worries Cyclonus, and yet… there is something intoxicating about charging into the fray behind a mech who simply doesn’t _understand_ fear.

And then there are the moments when Galvatron is remarkably lucid.  He’ll interrupt the recitation of Cyclonus’s battle strategy, not with a scream of frustration, but with an actual suggestion.  At times like those, Cyclonus is likely to find him staring pensively out into space, as if searching for something.  Galvatron will tell stories, too, when he’s at his calmest.  The problem is, they’re stories he shouldn’t know.  Stories of Earth; stories of the days before the war.  Cyclonus himself doesn’t remember anything before he was born again of Unicron, apart from the occasional phantom image or dream that he tries his best to forget.  It unnerves him to think that Galvatron might.  But even that is not as unsettling as the way Galvatron watches him, during the lucid times.  Those breathtaking optics glitter darkly, inscrutable as they track Cyclonus across the room.

Cyclonus knows that he’s being selfish.  A Galvatron who’s able to plan and strategise is exactly what the Decepticons need.

But between the calm, collected Galvatron who tells sad stories, and the mech who grins savagely as he shoves Cyclonus’s thighs apart and claims him… well, Cyclonus knows, deep down, which master he’d rather have.


End file.
